Memories
by sljh
Summary: Updated Ch 1. This is her story. Her dreams and hopes. How she discovered love. How she fell utterly and carelessly in love. This is her story and this is how she lost it all. Sequel to "Save Me." Rated R for later chapters. RyroAU. R&R.
1. Prologue

**A/N:** Sequel to "Save Me." READ IT. It will be confusing if you don't. Many references will be made and if you want to completely understand this fanfic, please read "Save Me" first. Another note, I messed up on the mental illness Rogue has on the prequel. The four stages of her illness are actually four different types of schizophrenia. 

**IMPORTANT NOTE:** Name has been changed from Eric to John. (As in Pyro. Yes its a Ryro fic people.) Also, I'm not exactly fond of the Evolution version of John and Bobby, so I'm adapting to the movie version one. A mix of Evolution and the movie if that's not too confusing. Anway, enjoy the story.

**Disclaimer:** I make millions off of free-hosted fanfics. Especially X-men ones.

_I had never thought... that I would fall for you. At first, I didn't think much of you._

* * *

There was a new girl on campus. No one noticed her, no one really cared. Simply put, she was just another face in the crowd. Who knows why she came or where she came from. Who cares? Loneliness filled inside her frozen heart but she didn't know the emotion. How could she? It was something she was used to. Loneliness is her companion, her lover, her enemy. She couldn't hate it when she didn't know what else there was. Her world was a fragile bubble on the edge of destruction. A flitting butterfly that danced from the clutches of her mind. Reality vs imagination. The two fused in her world. Everything was real. Everything was fake. 

Another girl. Another story out of the millions. Her story is not special. It is the same. Many others have gone through what she has, maybe through worse. Many can relate to the feelings she felt. She was not alone and yet she was. She had always been alone. If you were always alone, how do you know you are lonely? If you never tasted the haunting, needy essences of love, how do you know what love is?

This is her story. Her dreams and hopes. How she discovered love. How she fell utterly and carelessly in love.

This is her story and this is how she lost it all.

* * *

"Marie pay attention please. This is the fifth time you've fallen asleep in class. Is my voice that boring to comply any attendance to?" 

Opening hazy green eyes, Rogue blinked. Where was she? Oh. School. "Yeah."

Mr. Stonejohn peered over his glasses. "Excuse me?"

Rogue bit her tongue. Crap. She let a thought slip. That's what she got for thinking all the time. "Er, Ah meant, uhm, lahke... ahh... yeah... ugh.. sorry..." she ended lamely. Who gives a shit anyway, she thought bitterly. It's not like I'm gonna use this thing called civics. What the hell is civics anyway. Study of Hondas? Not like I pay much attention in class anyway. Whatever.

She went back to sleep.

* * *

'Hey sweetie pie, how's school?' 

Rogue held in a smile. 'What you doing still up? Isn't it really late over there...' she texted back through her cell. Her secret smile faded. Warren was someone she met right when she moved to Greenville but he had left shortly due to attending a university in another country. He couldn't visit often but he tried to call everyday despite the large 15 hour difference.

She really missed him.

He was her only friend, the only one to listen to her, the only one to not judge her. He knew her discomfort with touch and respected it. He was always there.

Memories are a terrible thing. When she waved goodbye to the people who were said to be her friends, she was confused. She didn't remember them, yet she knew them. They were a part of a past she didn't want to remember or so she felt. Her green eyes turned downwards. She had dreams. Dreams that disturbed her. Dreams of herself and a silver haired boy. Dreams of the boy she had made the note out to. Dreams of a red-eyed beautiful demon. Dreams of white walls and crushed butterflies. Dreams that did not make sense and made sense at the same time.

That's all they were though. Dreams. Surreal and intangible.

'I miss you.'

She never knew what loneliness was though it wrapped its arms around her and choked her soul like an unweeded garden.

'Love you too baby. I'll call you later tonight.'

She thought she was happy. She never knew John then.


	2. Ch 1 Friends

**A/N:** Sorry, but this won't have much to do with mutation or what Xmen is mostly about. 

**Disclaimer:** X-men work for me. Wolverine does the laundry, Beast does my homework, Jean goes to school for me...

_I thought you were just one of Bobby's friends that tagged along with us when we'd go out. I thought that you might even_ like _Bobby, so I became something like Jubilee's spy.  
_

_

* * *

_

The hell... I already read this... Rogue stared with boredom at the hippy-styles teacher. Thick nerd glasses which for some reason were considered cool nowadays and a goatee. He liked the sound of his own voice. She yawned. Only better for her since it meant he didn't mind if people slept in his class.

Caught in the middle of her yawn, the boy sitting in front of her turned around and grinned. "Hey, you're new aren't you?"

Her green gaze flickered towards his, quickly appraising him simultaneously. Tall, somewhat built, athlete, blonde, seemingly studious. "what about it," she finally asked.

He laughed. "No need to be so hostile! I just never seen you 'round here before."

The bell rang and Rogue shrugged. Shifting on her backpack, she headed out the door. "Damn, that boy is persistent," she muttered when he followed her.

"Hey wait up, what's your schedule?" Wordlessly, Rogue held out the brown slip and he quickly scanned it, exclaiming, "Hey we have class together next!"

Oh joy. Rogue sighed.

"Name's Cody. You?"

"Marie." He was starting to get on her nerves but his smile was so cute she couldn't help but feel a little bad for her attitude towards him.

"Pretty name, Marie. Welcome to Greenville."

* * *

"Risty?"

"Hey! What a cor meeting you here." Risty quickly scanned Rogue's face for any sign other than familiar recognition. None. Good. Irene was thorough with the memory erasing.

Taking the seat in front of Risty, she inwardly groaned when Cody took a seat right next to her. This guy absolutely does not give up. she couldn't help but feel a little flattered however. He was kind of cute if you tilted your head and squinted a bit.

The bell rang before Rogue could say any more to Risty and the class bustled while the teacher waited for chaos to settle. In the midst of the stolen whisperings and rustling of backpacks, a young blonde quickly sped into the room, his eyes roving for empty seats. He took the seat in front of Rogue.

Rogue groaned and laid her head on her desk. She absolutely hate blondes now.

"Hey Bobby. Late again? Did you walk Jubilee to class again or something?"

He flashed a smile. "Hey Risty. Yeah, but it wasn't such a great idea since I wasn't exactly sure where my class was either."

As Risty and Bobby continued their conversation, Rogue's attention wavered between them. From the easy bantering he exchanged with many of the students and watching many of the girls' reactions, he seemed to be somewhat popular. Not to mention he was pretty cute.

For some reason, she was attracted to Bobby. It wasn't a physical nor emotional attraction where she was falling for him but more like an attraction to his personality. A passing thought wondered if they could become friends. She waved it off. Whatever happens, happens.

"Hi, are you new? I'm Bobby."

Rogue blinked. What is it with blondes? They're so friendly to eveyone around them it's scary. "Yeah. Ah'm Ro- Ah mean Marie." She shook her head. That would have brought on a few weird stares. Her name always attracted unwanted attention and she was definitely not in the mood to deal with it.

"Marie? Pretty name. What school did you go to?"

She opened her mouth, then closed it nonplussed. What school did she go to?

Saved from Bobby's waiting inquisitive stare, the teacher began the lesson.

Rogue sat dumbfounded. There seemed to be gaps within her memories. Why did she come to this school anyway?

* * *

"Hey Marie, have you seen the movie 'Grudge?' yet?"

It was the second week of school and Rogue was adjusting to the routine of Greenville High. Her eyes flicked from the white board to Bobby's smiling face. Her eyebrows raised. He was strangely friendly for some reason. She shrugged. "Ah'm supposed t' go watch it with Risty and a couple of her friends tonight at towncenter."

He grinned. "Great! Maybe my friends and I can meet up with you there." Taking out his phone, he pressed a few buttons, passed her his phone and asked, "Can you put your number in here? Call me up whenever you feel like it. Do you have a phone?"

Was it just her or was he going out of his way to spend time with her? She nodded silently and took out her cell, handing it to him. After a couple minutes, phones were exchanged and Rogue packed her items.

"Bobby! You take forever!" A pretty girl with long brown hair huffed into the classroom. Her gaze scrutinized Rogue but quickly returned to her boyfriend. "Babe hurry up, I'm tired of waiting for you" She grabbed his arm and glanced discreetly at Rogue with half-hidden eyes, her vibe obviously claiming Bobby to be already taken.

Rogue was highly amused. She had no interest in guys like Bobby and besides, she already had a boyfriend.

"Call me later okay?" Bobby insisted.

She laughed inwardly when she saw Jubilee's questioning glare. Rogue nodded and walked outside to where Risty was waiting for her.

She had no intention of calling Bobby, but it helps to have some guy friends. Maybe next time.

* * *

"You didn't come to the movie."

"Ah did. Ah went t' the 7 o'clock one. Sucks for yah if yah came later," Rogue retorted. It's strange but during the past couple days, Bobby and Rogue have become close. It seemed to Rogue that they've known each other for months.

"Pfft, you still owe me a movie."

"Haha, fine fine. Maybe next time."

Rogue scrutinized her hair. It was growing out and she was considering cutting it again, but she missed having long hair. Maybe she should let it alone. She winced. Risty and a couple of her sophomore friends pierced Rogue's ears. She now had three pairs and one upper cartiladge, seven total.

It throbbed.

"Well, we're gonna go karaoking later today. Can you come?"

She blinked. Another invitation already? Why was he so insistent in trying to spend time with her? "Uhmm, can Ah bring a friend?"

"Sure. Oh by the way, there's one guy in our group who hates girls so don't mind his attitude. It's not you, he's just like that to every girl."

"Err, okay."

"He's not gay or anything, he just had some shitty past relationships and now he's sworn off girls. If he's a jackass to you, it's not cause of your personality; it's only cause you're a girl," Bobby explained. "I talked to him about it and he said he'd try to behave. It's hard 'cause I can't hang out with girls either 'cause my girlfriend gets extremely jealous or he acts totally anal towards them."

"Ahh." Rogue began painting her toenails black.

"He's pretty close with Jubilee though." Bobby laughed on the other line. "I guess you could say he's her second boyfriend. Don't tell him, but if I ever broke up with Jubilee, I can seriously bet that he would be the first one to ask her out. Anyway, will you come?"

She blew on her nails. "Ah don't have a ride."

"I'll pick you up."

Damn. Racking through her head for other excuses, Rogue ended up with none. She sighed. "Alright, call me before you pick me up. I think Risty's gonna come along too."

"Kay. I'll call you later then."

"Kay, bye."

She couldn't help but feel a little happy.


End file.
